fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fievel's Nightmare
Melissa Manchester (VO): Will you meet friends Nixcorr26 presents Where your odyssey ends? Little Fievel: Adventures in Slumberland Will they have spots Or polka dots? Or purple noses? Ooh, whatever you do Please, let me dream along with you Produced by Nixcorr26 Directed by Nikkdisneylover8390 and Nixcorr26 Screenplay by CoolZDane and TheCityMaker Story by Nikkdisneylover8390, Nixcorr26, and CoolZDane What kind of dream will you dream Little Fievel? Story Consultants: CoolZDane, TheCityMaker, TheFoxPrince11, Nikkdisneylover8390, and Nixcorr26 What kind of dream will be yours tonight? Music by Thomas Chase and Steve Rucker Songs by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman Where will you go Do you know, Little Fievel? Title Songs by Melissa Manchester Background music by London Symphony Orchestra. What will you do on your mystic, midnight flight? Animation Directors: Nikkdisneylover8390, Nixcorr26, and TheFoxPrince11 Are you gonna sail on an ocean of rainbows? Or will you glide on a butterfly? Co-Producers: CoolZDane, TheCityMaker, and TheFoxPrince11 Associate Producer: Nikkdisneylover8390 And when you land Will it go as you plan, Little Fievel? Or will the dream you're dreamin' go awry? Director of Post-Production: Nikkdisneylover8390 Sound Maker: Kunio Ando Sound Effects Editor: Shizuo Kurahashi Oh, Little Fievel You take the prize All you do is close your eyes and fantasize Kaleidoscopical, stereoptical dreams come to you Principal Voices: Frankie Jonas as Fievel Mousekewitz Noah Cyrus as Olivia Flaversham Frank Welker as Crick-Ee Corey Burton as Timothy Q. Mouse John Cleese as Basil Frank Welker as Crick-Ee Victor Brandt as Papa Mousekewitz Tim Curry as Professor Ratigan What mesmeraculous magic you do Dee Bradley Baker as Jim Crow Mel Winkler as Preacher Crow Jaleel White as Straw Hat Crow Kevin Michael Richardson as Fat Crow Wendee Lee as Glasses Crow What dazzling delights will you sight, Little Fievel? With the additional voice talents of: Russi Taylor as Miss Bianca Bob Newheart as Bernard Samuel Vincent as Bellman Mary Gibbs as Cholena Tino Insana as Jeremy What whimsical world will be yours to view? I'd give a lot All I've got just to go where you go Oh, Little Fievel, I wanna be there too Wish I could go to Slumberland With you Based on the movie "Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland" and the creative mind of Nixcorr26 Our setting takes place in a big city called New York City. At night, inside a house in a boy's room, we see a 5-year-old mouse with brown and peach fur, a reddish-pink nose, blue eyes, curvy pink ears, small whiskers, and a small white bucktooth, wearing a blue trademark hat and purple footy pajamas. This is Fievel Mousekewitz, the main character of this story. He was sleeping peacefully on his bed under the covers, like he just plopped onto the mattress and under the blanket and sheets. His room was decorated with models of trains, planes and blimps. As he slept, his bed suddenly levitated into the air, and the bed flew out the window with the Russian boy mouse unaware of what was happening to his. The bed was flying slowly around the town, and an owl Pokémon, Hoothoot, hooted, causing Fievel to wake and gasp as he finally realized where he was. "It can't be." Fievel said, as he rubbed his eyes, "Can it?" He looked down at his flying reflection in a big puddle of rainwater. "It is!" he exclaimed, "I'm really flying!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Little Nemo Spoofs Category:Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland Fanmakes Category:Nixcorr26